Koth
Koth is the Toa Tedra of Stone and is a central character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's An Unnatural Series of Events. Biography Koth is one of six Toa created when then Toa Uren fulfilled his destiny and gave up his Toa power to produce a new generation of Toa. Koth witnessed his brother Onric fall in love with the Toa Veta Kleria and was the first to sneak after the pair on the day Onric planned to ask Kleria to be his Vhalentain. He also witnessed Onric descend into an uncontrollable rage when Kleria was killed by a Skakdi raiding party. When the call came for Toa to fight in the Aquaton War, Koth and Onric both left Tedra Nui to help. After the war was over, they were returning to Tedra Nui when they were captured by another group of Aquaton. The pair eventually escaped and came across Lestra and Cedrak in the forest. As Onric fought Cedrak, Koth stood by the side and held Lestra back, fearing for her safety and state of mind. After going through Anzer Rhun and making their way to Zeriger, Koth attempted to cheer Lestra up by watching the Flying Foursome with her. After making their way back to Tedra Nui, they were greeted by Tivari and spent the night telling tales of their time away. The next night, Koth was out for a late night run, when he saw Lestra hurrying towards the woods. Curious, he followed, only to find Lestra and Cedrak embracing. Now convinced of his sister's mental stability (as Turaga Uren had seen nothing strange in her head), the next morning, he told her about what he had seen. After agreeing to keep it a secret from Onric for the time being, he saw Trell appear at Lestra's door. Moments later, Makuta Oriles attacked Tedra-Koro, and the three rushed off to protect the city. They were joined by Redizic, Zorkek, Tivari, and Onric, but were all knocked unconscious by the Makuta. Cedrak then joined the fight, managing to defeat the Makuta and save the others. When Onric made his decision to allow Cedrak to stay, he was among the first to welcome the Skakdi. Several years later, when the ship carrying Tsonclad and Taiyu landed in Tedra Nui, Koth and the other Toa Tedra spent the evening swapping tales with the visiting Toa, and after discovering that Taiyu and Cedrak had been kidnapped, he was the one of the group to try to get them back. After confronting Rhenton about the crystal, the Menirun took him and the others to the MERAH, where their identity was confirmed by their resident Tancharo. He and the team then accepted the rebel leader, Yasec's, offer to join the rebellion. That night, his team and Rhenton attempted to rescue the captives by themselves, but the effort failed, ending with Koth being captured. While in prison, Koth was drugged with Vorzhic venom and discovered that his interrogater was his long lost brother Rysavy. He tried to convince Rysavy that he was on the wrong side, but was met with contempt. The argument turned physical when Rysavy directly insulted Cedrak, and Koth was hauled back to his cell. The next day, Rysavy summoned Koth and confided in him, saying that he had spied on King Yuniro and discovered that he planned to attack Tedra Nui. He and Koth, who posed as a double agent, went through the prison's encrypted file system and located all prisoners jailed on charges of "rebellion." And after Rysavy found a stache of the venom antidote they had been given, he and Taiyu went through the jail, delivering it to the prisoners they had listed. On the day the rebels teleported into Diagirr, he shook the jail, having already weakened the walls of those they wanted to escape. After helping to subdue the prison's guards, he and the other escapees were teleported to the battlefield by a trio of Etellor, where he joined the fight. After reuniting with the rest of the team, he stayed at the MERAH for a few days. In the end, he and the Toa Tedra returned to Tedra Nui, with Rysavy in tow. Personality Koth's disposition is as immovable as a boulder. He is almost never without a smile, but knows when he needs to be serious. He is extremely devoted to those close to him and is very welcoming to strangers. The only thing that can ever really ruin his sunny outlook on life is a direct threat to his home or his friends. He is best friends with Cedrak and can turn quite violent if he hears anyone disparage his Skakdi friend. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Stone, Koth can control stone in almost all its forms. He can summon boulders from beneath the ground or create them using only his elemental energy. He can control existing stone and cause it to move like it was made of putty. He can cause rockslides, as well as stop them, and can fuse two pieces of stone together to form a larger stone. Koth wields a pair of shields that have sharpened edges and uses these to channel his elemental energies. He also has small bits of stone fitted into them, allowing him to control their flight when thrown and retrieve them from long distances away. Koth also wears a Kanohi Kakama, which he often uses to scout ahead when his team is on a mission. Appearances *My Broken Valentine *Unnatural *An Unnatural Journey *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes